1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embroidery frame for caps capable of sewing embroidery on a visored cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of embroidery sewing machines have conventionally been proposed and practiced in which an embroidery frame for caps is attached thereto so that various types of embroidery patterns are sewn on an embroidery part of a cap supported by the embroidery frame. For example, JP-A-H11-200228 discloses a cap frame device provided with a rectangular cloth carriage frame moved in X and Y directions on a work table. X-direction and Y-direction driving mechanisms are provided for moving the cloth carriage frame in the X and Y directions respectively. Further, a sewing machine body frame includes a sewing bed body to which a rear end of a support shaft is secured. A base frame of the cap frame device is supported on the support shaft. The base frame is moved via a link mechanism back and forth (in the Y direction) with the cloth carriage frame. A rotating frame for attaching the cap frame is rotatably mounted on the base frame. The rotating frame is rotated in synchronization with the right-and-left movement of the cloth carriage frame by a wire wound thereon.
Furthermore, JP-A-2000-334190 discloses an embroidery frame for caps including a flat plate-shaped frame body with a visor presser and a presser frame pivotally mounted on the frame body. A visor of a cap is inserted between the frame body and the visor presser. The cap body other than the visor is spread so that the embroidery sewing part becomes as planar as possible. The cap body is then pressed by the presser frame, and the inside of the cap is affixed to the underside of the frame body by a seal interlining.